Marth's Missing Chocolate Mousse
by WingedFish
Summary: Marth discovers that his entire shipment of fresh chocolate mousse has been decimated! Now he must interrogate all the Smashers in order to find the culprit. Gods be with the one who committed the crime...


Chapter 1: Kirby and Peach

**Greetings. So it's been a very long time since I've uploaded anything on here, but then I found a little script I wrote in a notebook a few months ago, which is actually the first couple paragraphs of this story. Speaking of which, **_**'Marth's Chocolate Mousse' **_**is replacing **_**'Mystery of the Missing Bananas' **_**since I just couldn't figure out where to go with it. So anyway, enjoy. **

Kirby turned his round pink head back to make sure he wasn't still being chased. "That was close!" the puffball said while catching his breath. He had just made off with Marth's coveted plate of chocolate mousse, and just barely outran the furious human, or so the puffball thought.

"Ah, now to enjoy my ill-gotten gains!" Kirby said gleefully as opened his mouth wide. But he never got to eat the brown gooey goodness, for he suddenly felt himself floating in mid-air. "Hey, what's going on?" The puffball looked up, and froze in horror; for a hand clad in a blue fingerless glove had a firm grip on his forehead.

"Well now, how about you give me that back before I turn you into puffball pudding." The voice, while bordering on effeminate, was colder then ice on a winter night. It belonged to Marth, the prince of Altea, and he was the pure opposite of happy at the moment.

"Ah! M-Marth!" Kirby shouted in surprise when the prince turned him around, revealing his livid face. Franticly squirming, the puffball held out the mousse with his stubby arms. "Uh here, I just remembered I don't even like chocolate!" he said nervously.

Marth put Kirby down, promptly snatched the plate from his grasp, and gave the Star Warrior a look that would frighten a dragon. "Now listen here you walking pink glob of bubble gum," Marth said while holding his free hand in a fist, "if you ever attempt to steal my dessert again, I'll see to it that you'll never consume anything again!" The prince then stomped off, but stopped mid-step and turned his head for a moment. "And by the way, I'm having a shipment of chocolate mousse sent in tomorrow, and you'd better not be anywhere near it, you understand?" his voice changed from angry to calm, but still had a cynical edge to it.

"Yes Marth!" Kirby shouted while nodding for all he was worth.

"Good." Satisfied that he got his message across, the Altean continued on his way.

Kirby let out a big sigh as he watched Marth walk off beyond his sight. "Geez, and people say _I'm _the one who has problems when I don't get my snacks…"

The Next Day

"Ah, what a pleasant morning!" Marth exclaimed as he sat up from his bed, stretching his arms. "Oh that's right, my shipment arrives today, can't wait to get a taste of fresh dessert goodness straight from home!" Throwing off the covers, he headed to his personal bathroom to prepare for the day.

Later

"Hmm hmm hm hmmm hmmm, hmmmmm hm hm hm hmmmm hmmm." Marth hummed the Fire Emblem theme to himself as he walked down the wide red-carpeted stairs, heading for the front. Just as he reached it, there was a knock on the double oak doors, to which the prince answered. Outside was a green Koopa wearing a mailman hat holding a clipboard standing next to a large crate the size of an item box. "Good morning sir." The turtle said while tipping his hat.

"Good morning to you too." Marth said with a smile. He then signed the clipboard, after which the Koopa bid the prince farewell. "I think I'll have some breakfast before hauling this in…" he said to himself while closing the door, leaving the package outside.

Within half an hour, Marth returned to the front door, opened it, and then dropped his jaw in shock. The crate was completely torn apart, and the chocolate mousse packages were strewn all around and every single one was either empty or its contents were spilt unto the ground. Marth slowly closed his mouth, and then his eyes twitched several times. "I bet I know _exactly _who did this…"

It was peaceful in the Smash Mansion's kitchen; Peach and Kirby were having a pleasant time relaxing and eating their morning meals. That is at least, before Marth came in. Immediately Peach felt tense, for the prince projected a very sinister aura, not to mention he was holding an unsheathed Falchion.

Kirby, unaware of the prince out for blood, was joyfully rummaging in the fridge, stacking a pile of food in his arms. He turned around, only to find Marth staring him down with murderous intent. "Um, you okay Marth?"

The Altean spoke quietly, but anyone could tell he was at the verge of explosion. "Kirby, remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes, and?" The puffball was clearly confused, and slowly becoming fearful.

Marth lost it. "YOU ATE ALL MY CHOCOLATE MOUSSE, AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!" With that he lunged his sword at Kirby, who threw up his food pile up into the air in terror. Luckily, the sword only managed to stab a milk carton while it was on its way to the floor.

Kirby covered his face and cowered in defense "But-but I never took any of your snacks Marth, I swear!" he pleaded.

For a second Marth didn't believe the puffball, but he took a moment and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Cooling down, he sheathed his sword. "My apologies, I thought you absconded my delivery of chocolate mousse this morning."

Peach, who had been sitting quietly nearby, got up and reprimanded the prince for his irrational behavior. "Even if he did steal it, that's no way to act!" she said in a firm motherly tone.

"You are right…" Marth said with slumped shoulders. His outburst was quite rude, especially for a prince. "But the fact still remains, who ate my entire shipment of chocolate mousse while I was having breakfast the past half hour?"

"Well it certainly wasn't me!" Kirby exclaimed. "Besides, Peach can attest that I was here the whole time, right Peach?"

The princess gave a nod. "And that accounts for me too." Turned to Marth, she asked, "Did you see anyone else in here when you had breakfast?"

The Altean looked at the floor in despair "Sadly no, I was the only one here the entire time." But then his attitude changed for that of determination. "Regardless, I'll find out who did this, even if I have to interrogate every single Smasher in the mansion!"

**And there's the first chapter. Don't worry, Marth isn't going to be quite as sinister as he appears to be at the start, usually. Hopefully it'll go beyond that, but knowing me that isn't a guarantee. Maybe if enough people like it? Ah whatever.**


End file.
